The Ashrak's Last Victium
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: AU ending to the Season Six episode Allegiance. What if the Ashrak had managed to kill one last time before Bra'tac took care of him? Staring the Tok'ra Malek and it is a deathfic and a oneshot. My first Stargate Sg1 fic, so please have a look! :


The Ashrak's Last Victim

_A/N: This plot bunny was drifting around in my head for ages and I just had to get it down. I normally don't write character death or rather large AU, and this _is_ my first Stargate Sg1 fic, so please be gentle in your reviews. And please bear with me as I don't have a beta reader. I have proof read this, but I'm not great at spotting my own mistakes. _

_Disclaimer: Stargate and Malek belong to MGM and sadly, I don't own either. Sobs_

_A/N: For the purpose of this story, I have named Malek's host: Lenori. I couldn't find his name anywhere, so I have been forced to use creative license. Anyway, this story is an AU to the end of the Season Six episode Allegiance and stars the Tok'ra Malek. As I've said before, this is an AU and contains character death, so if that isn't your thing you may want to hit the back button on your browser._

Malek hurriedly rose from his work on the generator. The disrupter field was repaired, now they could finally see the Ashrak and avenge the many Tok'ra that had fallen in the past few days.

"_Be on your guard._" Malek's host, Lenori, advised the Tok'ra through the bond they shared.

"_Even visible, he is still a grave threat._"

"_Hence our zat'nik'tel" _Malek replied to his host, infusing his reply with sarcasm.

The tinglely feeling raced across the planet's surface as Major Carter reactivated the device and Malek scanned the area desperately. Jaffa, Tau'ri and Tok'ra all started as the Ashrak shimmered back into view, not five metres away from Col. O'Neil. Without so much as a glance at the many weapons pointed at it, the Ashrak charged at the man, a lethal looking knife in his hand.

"_Malek! The Ashrak must have a personal shield! That's the only thing that could explain it's seemingly invincible state._"

"_Our knife! That could penetrate its shield!" _

Before Malek had even finished the communication he had raced towards the Ashrak, knife in his hand. Malek briefly noticed that O'Neil had drawn his own, before the Ashrak was upon him.

Malek ducked and evaded while trying to launch his own attacks but, even with his host warning him when a blow was coming his way, and with O'Neill attacking too, it was a useless fight. In a short space of time the Arshank had found a weakness and quickly took advantage. He kicked O'Neil backwards and then whirled quickly, piercing the Tok'ra's side. Malek and his host slowly sank to the ground.

"Lenori!" "I am here, Malek. The pain… is not so bad. It is not so deep." "That's good… Give me a few seconds…" 

"_You are exhausted Malek! Rest, I have told you, it isn't bad, you don't have to heal it."_

"_The blade… I believe it was poisoned, in case he didn't land a fatal blow."_

"_Oh… but I don't feel anything... shouldn't I, if it was poisoned?" _

"_That wasn't a normal metal knife. It acts as one, but it resembles an old Gou'ald weapon. A weapon that was usually used for executions."_

"_Malek, what are you saying?"_

"_It was only used for the killing the symbiote. That way, the host could be used again as a slave or even another host. However, it wasn't usually used in combat against foes that weren't controlled. Then the Tok'ra meet the Tau'ri and have gathered in large numbers outside our bases, as well as making more aggressive attacks against the Gou'ald. They must believe there are a lot of us in their midst. It's a pity they're not right."_

"_All very interesting but, Malek, you ARE a symbiote! If this is what you say it is…"_

"_I know. You must tell the Council and our fellow Tok'ra. They will not know what has happened until you report."_

"_Malek-"_

"_It doesn't act straight away, giving the Gou'ald or Tok'ra long enough to deliver information or beg for mercy. However, I can begin to feel it's affects even now, and you know as well as I do what happens when a symbiote dies. It releases a toxin that kills the host-" _

"_No! You can't-" _

"_I can and I will. If I sacrifice myself right now, you would still survive. That is what make us Tok'ra"_

"Malek, you mustn't!" 

"_Tell the high council, they must know what has happened… and… I have one last request… Don't forget what I stood for… or me. Goodbye, Lenori, my dearest friend."_

"_MALEK!"_

Lenori suddenly felt cold and the presence of Malek in his mind was fading. He had heard stories of Tok'ra sacrificing themselves for the host, but he and Malek had never though about this. Lenori had always assumed he and Malek would be bonded together until he, Lenori, began to die of old age. The Malek would leave for a new host and to continue the fight against the Gou'ald. But to have Malek ending his days so early was injustice in the highest form. A sudden wave of pain engulfed Lenori and then he knew no more but blackness, yet even as he lost contact with his senses, he still called out in his mind one word:

"_Malek…"_

"Malek? Malek!"

Lenori groaned and began to stir. He felt heavy… and _so _weak. He blinked his eyes and tried to remember what had happened… the Ashrak, the knife… Malek! A wave of sadness so great he almost passed out again overcame Lenori. His dearest friend, the person who knew him the best, the one person he could depend no matter what… was gone.

"Lenori?" The same voice that had roused him spoke again, and Lenori forced himself to open his eyes. He immediately noted he was lying in a bed. Around him were strange machines. He must be in Tau'ri Infirmary. He directed his gaze upwards and met the face of Selmak "Lenori, what happened? Our equipment can not sense Malek within you anymore. Is…"

Lenori shook his head, as a tear began to slide down his cheek. "Malek is gone." He replied in a dead pan voice even as he began to weep for what would be a long time.

_Finis_

_A/N: Please don't flame, I did mention this is my first Sg1 fic! I know it is_ _rather farfetched, but I thought it made for a good story. :) However, now this authoress shall go and sob quietly in a corner for a few hours because of what she did to Malek. Goodbye…_


End file.
